dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Omega vs Zero
Omega vs Zero is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-first DBX. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man! Ready for a ruckus regarding red rebellious robots? Intro Fight Location: Dr. Eggman's base - Sonic the Hedgehog. Zero's task was to shut down Dr. Eggman's facility after obtaining whatever data he could find about the E-series robots that were proving to be a bit of a nuisance. He entered a room filled with capsules, each containing several robots of similar design, though there was one sat alone in a capsule in the middle of the room. Zero approached the capsule and as he did, the robot inside sprung into life. "Intruder alert! Preparing to engage!" Zero leaped away as Omega burst out of the capsule firing at the Maverick hunter. HERE WE GO! The E-series robot poured on the pressure in the early going, firing away at Zero, who ducked behind the nearby control panels and capsules to dodge the attacks, eventually closing the distance and slashing at Omega with his Z-Saber. Omega took the damage and grabbed Zero by the arm, slamming him into the ground multiple times before using his rocket engine to drag Zero across the floor, dealing a fair amount of damage to him. He then tossed the Maverick hunter into the air and fired at him some more, but this time, Zero pulled up a Basho Fan, which blocked the incoming projectiles. He then launched himself down and bashed Omega on the head with his shield before slashing him several times with his saber and launching the E-series robot back with a powerful blast of energy. Omega crashed into the wall but remained standing. He then switched up his weapons and prepared to launch a fireball at Zero, which the Maverick hunter cut through, quickly closing the gap again. He then punched Omega into the air with an upwards slash, then flew up and tackled him into the wall. Zero then backed away and charged up his Z-Buster, firing two large beams towards Omega's chest. The E-series robot quickly hovered away from the attack and cast a fireball into Zero's face, distracting him for the moment. While Zero dealt with the projectile, Omega reemerged behind him, striking him in the back with a Homing Attack, bashing the Maverick hunter into the wall. As he bounced back, Omega swatted him back down to the ground with an axehandle, followed by a stomp. Zero was buried under Omega's weight and he tried to use his Z-Buster to shoot the robot off of him. But Omega stomped on his arm cannon, breaking it under his weight. He then prepared his flame projectors and aimed them directly at Zero's face. Fortunately, Zero was able to activate his shield to repel the attack, then struck Omega in the face with the shield to knock him off. Zero then quickly drew his Z-Saber. "Now to finish this!" he declared, slashing at Omega's legs, crippling the robot. "Warning, critical damage sustained." Omega stated, as Zero charged up a final attack. He lunged at Omega, ready to pierce him through the chest, until the E-series robot caught him by the throat and hurled him into Omega's capsule. He then fired three rockets into Zero, destroying both the Maverick hunter and the capsule. Omega retracted his weapons and ran a quick scan of the destruction. "Target destroyed." he confirmed, making his way towards the door. DBX! Category:Mega Man vs Sonic the Hedgehog Themed DBX Fights Category:Sega vs. Capcom Themed DBXs Category:Robot Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:ZackAttackX Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Creation themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights